OMFG
Loell Bergen, better known online as OMFG or Alex Savage, is a Canadian YouTube musician who makes Electronic/Glitch Hop music, most well known for his song, "Hello". Loell has been associated with much controversy during his early days. Controversy MrSuicideSheep OMFG's first track, released in November, 2014, on Soundcloud, named "Hello", almost immediately sparked interests from the EDM community. Two months later, OMFG pitched the track to the channel MrSuicideSheep, where it blew up. Starting a relationship which ended with OMFG pulling multiple tracks from the channel (including Hello) for alleged copyright. This Facebook post was written at the time by Mr Suicide Sheep. Kylee Boettcher Apart from the controversy surrounding MrSuicideSheep, when he first released music to OMFG, many questioned his identify. At first, he used attractive pictures from a girl named Kylee Boettcher to gain publicity, since not that many female producers exist in comparison to males, and for the longest time pretended to be female, even publishing a Q&A with Kylee in front of the camera (which has now been deleted and reuploaded). A website called omfg.exposed was created that was passed around quite a lot, exposing him as Loell as well as bringing his controversial past to light. Once Alex revealed who he was, he later mentioned when asked about the whole situation that Kylee Boettcher was hired by Alex as an experiment, though we don't know how true this statement is. He wanted to see what would happen if he was the only girl who made this kind of music, as he didn't know anyone else who fit those qualifications and actually existed. Everything went well until he told her that after she graduated high school, she needed to send him one selfie per day for social media. Remember, she was being paid over $100,000 a year. She didn't agree, and the whole OMFG relationship between the two slowly started to descend, especially when she took over the snapchat and instagram as a personal social media outlook. Eventually, he fired her, removed any trace of her on anything OMFG related, and revealed who he was. He still likes her and they are allegedly both still friends, she is just no longer a cover for OMFG. Music OMFG currently has 16 tracks (listed by date of release): *Hello (2014) *I Love You (2015) *Yeah (2015) *Ok (2015) *Ice Cream (2015) *Mashed Potatoes (2015) *Wonderful (2015) *Stardust (2015) *Jelly (2016) *Everybody (2016) *Nope (2017) *Pancakes (2017) *Hippo (2017) *Dying (2017) *Peanut Butter (2018) *Meant for You (2018) *EZ (2019) *Pumpkin (2019) *Get Out (2019) FedUpVideo Alex, when starting out as a music producer in the early days of YouTube (Specifically 2009), posted music on a channel named FedUpVideo, which is known for two songs, Windows XP Song and Benefits '' (Reuploaded here and here , respectively). Since 2016, the channel has been terminated for impersonation, hinting at the idea that Alex doesn't need the channel anymore. The ''Windows XP Song on FedUpVideo was known due to the various Microsoft Windows remixes that occurred during 2008 through 2010. Benefits was recognized thanks to the now gone conspiracy website omfg.exposed because of the similarities between the main leads in Benefits and Alex's first OMFG song Hello. The omfg.exposed website used to redirect to a YouTube video by Vsauce named, "What Is The Greatest Honor?" but it now redirects to another Vsauce video called "if ". The original omfg.exposed website is now gone as it's been taken down, but you can access an archive of it on archive.is. Gallery hello.jpg|The artwork for Hello.|link=https://soundcloud.com/alexomfg/omfg-hello 2iloveyou.jpg|The artwork for I Love You.|link=https://soundcloud.com/alexomfg/omfg-i-love-you 3yeah.jpg|The artwork for Yeah.|link=https://soundcloud.com/alexomfg/omfg-yeah 4ok.jpg|The artwork for Ok.|link=https://soundcloud.com/alexomfg/omfg-ok-2 5icecream.jpg|The artwork for Ice Cream.|link=https://soundcloud.com/alexomfg/omfg-ice-cream 6mashedpotatoes.jpg|The artwork for Mashed Potatoes.|link=https://soundcloud.com/alexomfg/omfg-mashed-potatoes 7wonderful.jpg|The artwork for Wonderful.|link=https://soundcloud.com/alexomfg/omfg-wonderful 8stardust.jpg|The artwork for Stardust.|link=https://soundcloud.com/alexomfg/omfg-stardust 9jelly.jpg|The artwork for Jelly.|link=https://soundcloud.com/alexomfg/omfg-jelly-1 10everbody.jpg|The artwork for Everybody.|link=https://soundcloud.com/alexomfg/omfg-everybody 11nope.jpg|The artwork for Nope.|link=https://soundcloud.com/alexomfg/omfg-nope-discord-link-in-description 12pancakes.jpg|The artwork for Pancakes.|link=https://soundcloud.com/alexomfg/omfg-pancakes-1 13hippo.jpg|The artwork for Hippo.|link=https://soundcloud.com/alexomfg/omfg-hippo 14dying2.png|The artwork for Dying.|link=https://soundcloud.com/alexomfg/omfg-dying 15peanutbutter.jpg|The artwork for Peanut Butter.|link=https://soundcloud.com/alexomfg/omfg-peanut-butter 16meantforyou.jpg|The artwork for Meant for You.|link=https://soundcloud.com/alexomfg/omfg-meant-for-you OMFGPancakesArt.png|The raw art used in Pancakes, sent in the official Discord. OMFGIcon.gif|An animated version of the Happy Toast icon, created by Alex. Kylee Boettcher.jpg|An image of Kylee Boettcher that was commonly used when she was the face of OMFG. OMFGG.jpg|A picture of alex, from his second announcement video. Alexsavage2018.png Screenshot 2019-11-23 at 6.27.32 PM.png|Art for The song Pumpkin (2019) Trivia *OMFG Trash is Alex's official secondary account, albeit on SoundCloud rather than YouTube. The account is mainly used to upload W.I.P. (Work in Progress) songs and new ideas. *OMFG owns two chrome-wrapped vehicles, as seen several times on his SnapChat. *The track Stardust is listed as released in 2016 but it was technically released in 2015, just at the end of the year. **The track is also composed of mostly presets from Sytrus, as stated by Alex in his reveal stream . *The track Pancakes uses a melody from one of OMFG's older songs Chocolate Chip Pancakes. *A community of music producers has formed over making fun of OMFG's style and past. Category:Male YouTubers Category:Canadian YouTubers Category:YouTube Musicians Category:Users that joined in 2014